Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern
by reka scarlett
Summary: Twilight Sparkle es elegida para ser una linterna roja pues tiene una gran rabia en su corazon
1. Capitulo 1 : Epilogo

**Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern**

******Capitulo 1: Prologo**

**PD: Yo no soy dueña de esta historia yo solo la traduje el verdadero propietario es cornholio4**

En las profundidades del espacio una batería de poder de linterna roja estaba buscando un recluta para unirse a los Red Lantern Corps. Escaneó los 3600 sectores del universo para el que sea elegido se convertiría en un linterna roja .

Llegó a un mundo llamado Equestria y aterrizó en un bosque llamado Everfree. Se activo la secuencia de búsqueda y una voz tenebrosa dijo "_recluta a la luz!_"

Ponyville era un pequeño pueblo en el que habitaban ponis de todas las especies, había una biblioteca en la que vivía Twilight Sparkle la unicornio y spike el dragón.

Twilight estaba durmiendo hasta que se despertó con un sobresalto, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en una burbuja roja . Ella gritó cuando aquella burbuja voló rápidamente de la biblioteca y la llevo al Bosque Everfree.

La había dejado en el medio del bosque junto a la batería de poder. -"!¿Qu…Qué está pasando aquí, cómo he llegado hasta aquí?¡... que es esa cosa? "- se preguntó.

Cuando vio que un oso gigante se le acercaba ella comenzó a gritar. La batería de poder encendió un anillo color carmesí el cual se adjunto al cuerno de Twilight, el cual disparó una ráfaga roja que atravesó el corazón del oso matándolo.

Al ver la escena mentalmente ella lanzo un grito. "¿_Qué... qué ... ¿QUÉ HE HECHO!_ " , Fluttershyn no podrá perdonarme si alguna vez se entera de lo que acabo de hacer.

Con un poco de temor se acercó a la batería preguntándole -¿por qué, porque me hiciste hacer eso, porque?¡-. El anillo de color carmesí que Twilight traía puesto comenzó a brillar, su cuerno y sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo brillante y comenzó a hablar una voz profunda y tenebrosa diciendo:

**Twilight Sparkle de Equestria**

**Tienes gran rabia en tu corazón**

**Bienvenido a los Red Lantern Corps**

Twilight todavía estaba en su sano juicio y se preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando.

De repente como si Twilight fuera obligada caminó hacia el oso y le sumergió su cuerno en el intestino del oso manchándolo de sangre, luego dándole la espalda se dirigio hacia la batería de poder. Twilight apunto su cuerno a la batería de poder, y dijo:

**Con la sangre y la ira de un color carmesí**

**Rasgada desde un cadáver recientemente muerto**

**Junto con nuestro odio infernal**

**Los quemaremos a todos**

**Ese es su destino!**

Dicho eso, el uniforme de los linternas rojas comenzó a aparecer en su cuerpo poco a poco, aquel uniforme era color negro y carmesí conformado por una armadura ligera, botas y guantes negros sobre sus pezuñas. Sus ojos se volvieron color carmesí, el mismo color que tenia la máscara que traía puesta.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su cama de la biblioteca con dolor de cabeza y vio la batería de poder en su mesa. Entonces, jadeando, ella lo tomó y la escondió debajo de su cama y vio en el espejo que aún traía puesto el anillo en su cuerno.

Sera verdad lo que en la tierra le pasó?

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2 : Utilizando la ira

**Twilight Sparkle: Linterna Roja**

**Capitulo 2: Utilizando la ira**

Twilight se sentía algo confundida así que decidió dar un paseo. Antes de salir ella arregló su melena para ocultar el anillo ya que no sabía cómo quitárselo, pues su magia no funcionó.

Había decidido ir a la casa de Fluttershyn, al llegar a la casa vio por la ventana del jardín ha Fluttershyn llorar, así que entro rápidamente a la casa para saber que estaba pasando.

"¿Fluttershy que te paso, que ocurre?"- preguntó Twilight interesadamente.

"Oh Twilight fue terrible", dijo Fluttershyn tratando de contener las lágrimas- "esta mañana me decidí a echar un vistazo al bosque Everfree para asegurarse de que todos los animales estuvieran bien pues en la noche pude oír un gran escándalo venir de ay , y…y mientras caminaba me encontré con un rastro de sangre el cual seguí, cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenía toda esa sangre vi algo horrible!, algunas pobres criaturas fueron decapitadas, o…otras estaban sangrando! que especie de monstruo habría causado eso?! " – después de terminar de contar la historia comenzó a llorar otra vez

Twilight estaba preocupada y abrazó a Fluttershyn tratando de consolarla "no, no Fluttershyn , estoy segura de que este monstruo no se saldrá con la suya!"

"No… no lo hará!" Fluttershyn dijo secándose las lágrimas "si encuentro al responsable de toda esa atrocidad lo hare pagar por eso!"

Después de consolar a Fluttershy Twilight decidió volver a casa. Luego sacó la batería y utilizó su magia para ponerla sobre la mesa.

Twilight volvió a arreglar su melena para que se pudiera ver el anillo en su cuerno, la batería comenzó a brillar y ella empezó a tener recuerdos de la noche pasada:

_Twilight recordó que traía puesto un uniforme color negro y carmesí, recordó sentir todo ese poder recorrer todo su ser y dijo "Me siento increíble!"_

_Miró a los animales salvajes en todo el bosque y sonrió ampliamente._

_Usando el poder de su anillo creó una Hydra gigante y roja (un dragón mítico con 3 cabezas) y que había comenzado a atacar a algunos de los animales._

_También construyó un jabalí rojo, al que también envió a que atacara a algunos de los animales._

_Finalmente construyo dos espadas gigantes y comenzó a decapitar algunos animales._

_Cuando terminó estaba cubierta con toda la sangre de los animales que había asesinado, la cual fue absorbida por su uniforme._

"El_ poder... Se siente bien! "Twilight después de haber dicho eso construyo dos alas de Pegaso y voló hacia el cielo con un campo de energía de color rojo protegiéndola.__Luego regresó a la biblioteca y entró en la casa, dejando en su mesa la batería de poder._

_En silencio se fue a la cama y cayó dormida mientras su uniforme desapareció, y solo faltaba un par de horas antes del amanecer._

Después de recordar todo eso empezó a jadear. "yo… yo mate a esas pobres criaturas", dijo sintiendo vergüenza de si misma "¿qué clase de monstruo soy?"

"Me_ sentí bien cuando lo hiciste_ ", dijo una voz profunda y oscura que provenía de la batería.

"Estás…me estás hablando a mí?" le preguntó Twilight a la batería.

"Afirmativo ", dijo la voz.

"¿Q…quien eres?" preguntó Twilight.

"Soy_ una batería de poder de linterna roja, enviado para encontrar un recluta para los Red Lantern Corps_ " le respondió la Batería.

"Red Lantern Corps?" Twilight preguntó confundida.

"Los red Lantern corps son _una fuerza de portadores de anillos como usted que aprovechan el poder de la ira_ ", dijo la voz.

"Yo no quiero ser parte de esto!" gritó Twilight.

" _Tienes una gran rabia en tu corazón Twilight Sparkle_ ", dijo la voz" _muy profundo oculto dentro de ti ¿no es así?_"

El anillo del cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar, ella comenzó a pensar.

Después de lidiar con discord, todavía tenía estrés debido a los acontecimientos de lo que pasó con sus amigos y ella estaba tratando de olvidar todo eso, estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza.

Ella también tenía un poco de tensión pues se había preocupado por perder una semana sin haber enviado un informe sobre la amistad y cómo sus amigos se habían reído de sus preocupaciones.

" _Hay gran rabia dentro de ti Twilight Sparkle_ ", dijo la voz "que _no se esconda, pues necesita ser utilizada!_"

Twilight estaba nerviosa, volvió a colocar la batería debajo de su cama. Luego salió y vio a Fluttershy caminando con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras estaba siendo consolada por Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy", dijo Applejack "si alguna vez vemos a ese monstruo vamos a hacerle pagar por haber herido a los animales!"

"Utiliza_ tu ira_ " esa frase se mantuvo haciendo eco en la cabeza de Twilight. Luego fue caminando hasta allí y pensó: " _Y ahora que hago..._ " – hubo un momento en el cual perdió la calma y grito.

"¿Quieres dejar de llorar!" Twilight había gritado en un tono que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma. Sus amigos se sorprendieron por aquella aptitud de Twilight.

"Twilight pero que rayos te sucede " Applejack la reprendió con enojo "Fluttershy a pasado por situaciones muy difíciles últimamente y estamos tratando de ayudarla a superarlo y tu más que nadie sabe eso"

"Bueno es que…tal vez este monstruo no sabía lo que hacía", dijo Twilight algo nerviosa "tal vez estaba confundido!"

"P…pero los pobres animales..." Fluttershy estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

"No eran más que animales!" Twilight gritó.

"Twilight que es lo que pasa", exclamó la princesa Celestia mientras flotaba detrás de ellos.

"Princesa Celestia ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Recibí una notificación que decía que un misterioso monstruo vino a Ponyville anoche y ataco a los animales", dijo la Princesa Celestia "Twilight, que pasa porque te comportas así?"

"No me pasa nada _Princesa_ "Twilight respondió con un tono sarcástico en la última palabra" Acabo de tener un poco de ira últimamente"

"Twilight si podemos sentarnos y hablar estoy segura de que podemos enfocar toda esa ira hacia algo más constructivo", dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight se echó a reír y dijo: "mi ira no necesita ser enfocada... necesita ser Utilizada!"

Twilight arregló su melena para revelar el anillo de poder rojo que traía en el cuerno el cual comenzó a brillar junto con cuerno de Twilight y comenzó a flotar en el aire.

Las otras 5 ponis, la princesa y Spike se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Cómo es Twilight está haciendo eso?" dijo Rainbow Dash "ella es una unicornio, no un Pegaso!"

Twilight hizo aparecer el mismo uniforme que utilizo en el Bosque Everfree la noche anterior.

"Una cosa más", se rió Twilight "Yo era ese monstruo que mató a esos animales!"

La Princesa Celestia se sorprendió por esa confesión, pero logro reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar una ráfaga carmesí que Twilight había disparado.

"Esto va a ser divertido", sonrió Twilight.

Twilight consiguió utilizar un lazo de construyo y envolvió lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de la Princesa Celestia y empezó a tirar de ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo antes de que pudiera salir libre.

La Princesa Celestia comenzó a esquivar los disparos que le enviaba Twilight.

La Princesa Celestia no quería lastimar a Twilight asi que no le disparaba mucho , asi comenzo una lucha de poder.

Gracias a su anillo Twilight fue capaz de soportar una fuerte batalla contra la Princesa Celestia pero debido a su falta de experiencia con su nuevo estatus de potencia la Princess Celestia fue capaz de dominar y mandarla al suelo.

La Princesa Celestia usó su magia para ponerle a Twilight un par de cuerdas con una barrera mágica alrededor de ella.

A pesar de lo que había sucedido los amigos de Twilight parecían preocupados.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Twilight" le preguntó Fluttershy "la va a convertir en piedra, como lo hicimos con discord?"

"No Fluttershy" la Princesa Celestia dijo: "Voy a llevarla de vuelta a Canterlot y espero que allí podamos regresarla a la normalidad"

La Princesa Celestia fue golpeada por la construcción de un tren tecnológico avanzado, haciendo que se estrellase contra un edificio causando que la barrera mágica desapareciera.

Las amigas de Twilight, Spike y todos los ponis que estaba viendo se quedaron en estado de shock y horror cuando vieron volado a una criatura humanoide de gran tamaño, sin pelo, con la piel color rojo, una cicatriz en la mejilla y vistiendo el mismo uniforme carmesí que Twilight.

Luego voló hacia Twilight cuando ella se liberó de las cuerdas.

"Impresionante", dijo sonriendo la criatura "con un poco de entrenamiento puedes ser un valioso miembro de mi ejército!"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Twilight preguntó asustada, mirando a la criatura que la observaba desde arriba.

"Soy Atrocitus", dijo la criatura "Líder de los Red Lantern Corps y tu nuevo jefe!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Twilight…Twilight Sparkle" dijo Twilight y le sonrió nerviosamente a Atrocitus.

"Bueno Twilight si puedes empacar rápido te puedo llevar a nuestra sede en Ysmault para comenzar tu entrenamiento!"

Twilight fue a la Biblioteca y construyo con su anillo una maleta en la que empaco la mayor parte de sus cosas incluyendo sus libros favoritos, la batería de poder linterna roja y esas cosas, cuando termino puso la mochila en su lomo y voló de regreso con Atrocitus.

"Ya podemos irnos?" preguntó Atrocitus y Twilight asintió.

"Hey usted no se va a llevar a nuestra amiga a ninguna parte!" Rainbolw Dash gritó y se echo a volar hasta Atrocitus lo más rápido que pudo para conseguir solamente un manotazo que la lanzo con facilidad varios metros más allá.

La Princesa Celestia logró levantarse y junto con Spyke gritó de horror y pues eran incapaces de hacerle algún daño a Atrocitus que se había ido al espacio exterior con Twilight.


	3. Capitulo 4 : Segunda ronda

**Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern**

**Capitulo 4: segunda ronda**

"Twilight por favor, escúchame... necesitas ayuda!" dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Estoy en desacuerdo Princesa" Twilight dijo con una mueca sarcástica en la última palabra "ustedes son los que necesitan ayuda!"

Twilight con un hechizo mágico impulsado por su anillo de Linterna Roja le envió una explosión a la Princesa Celestia enviándola al suelo.

Twilight usó su anillo para crear un lazo rojo y a la Princesa Celestia en la cabeza. Después, utilizo el lazo para aturdir a la Princesa, la golpeo un par de veces antes de dejarla ir.

"Vamos seguramente la gobernante todopoderosa de Equestria podría hacer algo mejor que esto no?" rió Twilight.

"Por favor Twilight" le rogó Princesa Celestia "No quiero hacerte daño!"

"Desafortunadamente yo a ti si te quiero lastimar!" dijo Twilight "No tengo ninguna restricción semejante!"

Twilight envió otra ráfaga de energía a la Princesa Celestia para enviarla de nuevo al suelo.

Después Twilight voló lo más alto que pudo y construyó una cuchilla gigante roja. Estaba a punto de apuñalar a la princesa Celestia cuando se detuvo.

"Twilight no puedes hacer esto!" una voz que le decía en su cabeza "eres mejor que esto! la Princesa Celestia ha sido tu fiel maestra desde que eras una potranca!"

Twilight fue golpeada por un hechizo que le había mandado la Princesa Celestia. La Princesa se apresuró hacia el lugar de almacenamiento de los Elementos de la Armonía y utilizo su cuerno para desbloquear la cerradura y sacó la caja.

"Por favor, utilicen los elementos", dijo la princesa Celestia a las amigas de twilight "con suerte podremos salvar a Twilight de la fuerza maligna se la controla!"

"Pero, ¿y el elemento de magia?" preguntó rarity.

La tiara de la Magia se posó sobre la cabeza de la princesa Celestia, y ella dijo "espero poder hacer que funcione sólo por esta vez!"

Los portadores de los elementos restantes y la Princesa Celestia usaron entonces el poder de los elementos para enviar una ráfaga arco iris hacia Twilight, pero debido a la debilidad de la misma (pues el elemento de la magia era Twilight) Twilight fue capaz de construir un escudo rojo para desviar el ataque.

"Realmente pensaron que iba a funcionar", preguntó Twilight dando un paso más, cerca de ellos "Pude haber dudado antes sobre matarte o no princesa Celestia pero eso es un error que no voy a cometer de nuevo"

Antes de que pudiera terminar Twilight fue azotada por un rayo verde de energía. Pudo ver entrar a un humanoide, dos veces más grande que Twilight con la piel azul y el pelo negro. Iba vestido con una versión verde del uniforme de Twilight, sólo que su símbolo era de un círculo verde con una línea verde en la parte superior e inferior de la misma.

"No teman criaturas", dijo el humanoide "Soy Gah'ston Linterna Verde del Sector 0201. Había sido enviado a ese sector cuando se enteraron de que una batería de linterna roja había llegado hasta hay buscado un nuevo recluta."

"No quiero hacerte daño linterna roja", dijo Gah'ston "Sé que as sido corrompida por el poder de los Linternas Rojas pero debo de llevarte para que te puedan ayudar!"

"COMO SI YO TE FURA A ASER CASO!" Twilight gritó de ira y fue volando hacia Gah`ston y disparo una ráfaga, que Gah'ston esquivó.

Gah'ston se construyó un martillo, y golpeo a Twilight destrozando el escudo que Twilight construyo.

Twilight envío una oleada de energía roja, y Gah'ston contraataca envíando una oleada de energía verde. Ambas explosiones golpear entre si , Twilight y Gah'ston ponían todo lo que tenían en las explosiones.

"En el dia mas brillante" comenzó a recitar Gah'ston para aumentar su fuerza de voluntad "o en la noche mas oscura"

"Ningún mal escapará de mi vista", continuó Gah'ston con su explosión fortalecimiento de "a todo aquellos que adoran el mal¡"

La explosión de Gah'ston seguía más fuerte y Twilight estaba luchando para mantener bajo control el suyo "mi linterna verde..."

"Con su luz destruirá!" y con esa explosión Gah'ston, pudo dominar a Twilight enviándola a tierra.

"Siempre mira arriba", dijo Gah'ston ", mientras que su anillo es alimentado por la ira, la mía es alimentado por el verde de la voluntad!"

Luego vino volando en una nave, Stel un robot y un pez jorobado llamado Greenman, ambos vestían uniformes de Linterna Verde. Fueron enviados con Gah'ston para ayudarlo si lo necesitaba.

"Stel y Greenman", dijo Gah'ston "Creo que vamos a necesitarlos para llevarla a Oa!"

Ellos asintieron y el trío de Linternas Verdes usado sus anillos esposaron a Twilight y la punieron en una jaula verde que construyeron. Gah'ston luego la tomó y le dijo a Twilight "no te preocupes, una vez que te llevemos a Oa y retiraremos el anillo de Linterna Roja, estarás a salvo y ser capaz de volver a casa!"

Las amigas de Twilight y la Princesa Celestia se levantaron para ver al trío de Linternas Verdes que se baban volando a Twilight en una jaula. La Princesa Celestia silenciosamente hizo un hechizo y lo envió a Twilight.

"Es un hechizo de seguimiento de ubicación" dijo la Princesa Celestia "una vez que se recupere y podremos ir a donde ellos hayan llevado a Twilight y seremos capaces de salvarla!"

La Princesa Celestia, se retiro esperanzada con que pudieran salvar a Twilight antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. Capitulo 3 : Ysmault

**Twilight Sparkle: Linterna Roja**

**Capitulo 3: Ysmault**

Atrocitus llevo a Twilight a una ciudadela ubicada en el planeta llamado Ysmault ."Bienvenida a Ysmault planeta natal del cuerpo de linternas rojas y tu nueva casa" dijo Atrocitus "Voy a tomar tus cosas y las llevare a tus nuevos aposentos, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo?"

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y Atrocitus se fue con la mochila de Twilight.

Twilight miró a su alrededor y vio a muchas criaturas diferentes con el uniforme de Linterna Roja. 10 minutos más tarde ella se encontró con lo que parecía una especie de iglesia. Entonces vio una criatura que parecía una babosa color negra con un cetro cuya piel se inspiró en el uniforme de Linterna Roja.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó el Slug al ver a Twilight.

"Lo siento, pero yo soy nueva …soy una unicornio", dijo Twilight " mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle."

"Bueno, bienvenido a los Red Lantern Corps Twilight Sparkle, cualquier soldado linterna roja es bienvenida en la casa de nuestro señor Atrocitus", dijo la criatura: "Yo soy clérigo Loran!"

Twilight se quedo viendo la vidriera, era Atrocitus sosteniendo una batería de poder de linterna Roja.

"¿Te gustaría conocer la historia detrás de esas imágenes?" preguntó Loran.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, todavía tenía ganas de aprender. En la ventana de cristal en la parte inferior había una ciudad.

"Muy bien", dijo Loran "la ciudad representa la capital de Ryut, natal de nuestro señor Atrocitus antes de que los Guardianes llegaran a ella! los Guardianes descendieron sobre aquella ciudad!"

Por encima de la ciudad había una foto de viejas criaturas azules que vestían túnicas rojas. "Dijeron que iban a traer la paz y el orden", dijo Loran ", pero como el Libro de la Ira nos dice, mentiras salieron de sus bocas! nos dijeron: 'arrodíllense ante nosotros y les concederemos la paz", pero la gente no quería adorar a esos monstruos y su ira cayó sobre nosotros, los diablos azules soltaron a los Manhunters! "

Por debajo de los Guardianes habían robots gigantes de color rojo. Loran luego continuó "y así los Guardianes y sus vengadores sin alma destruyenron toda vida en el planeta robando cada respiración, pero nuestro señor y salvador Atrocitus heroicamente logró escapar! Era su odio santo que dio el fruto , el primer linterna roja! Él creó los Red Lantern Corps y vamos a ayudarle a cobrar venganza contra esos demonios del mal! "

"¿Hay una copia de este libro de la ira para que lo pueda estudiar", preguntó Twilight.

"Por supuesto", dijo Loran, y le alcanzo un libro que parecía una biblia de la Tierra, excepto que era color carmesí y tenía el símbolo de los linterna rojas en ella. "Tomad", dijo Loran "mantenemos muchas copias del libro en la Casa del Señor Atrocitus le da a los Linternas Rojas inspiración!"

Twilight salió de la iglesia, y llevaba el libro usando su magia. Atrocitus se acercó a ella y le dijo "tu dormitorio está listo! Permíteme llevarte a él!"

"Loran me estaba contando la historia detrás de esa vidriera", dijo Twilight.

Atrocitus sonrió y dijo "bueno, ya que te mostrare el mal contra el que luchamos!"

Atrocitus le mostró a Twilight su dormitorio, donde estaban sus cosas, donde estaba su batería de poder y la librería en la cual Twilight guardo sus libros incluyendo el Libro de la ira.

Twilight entonces comenzó su entrenamiento como Linterna Roja con Atrocitus mostrándole cómo usar el anillo de poder como la fabricación de construcciones y cómo también sólo se limita con la imaginación del usuario. Ella fue sometida a intensas carreras de obstáculos creación de objetos, pelea con algunos Linternas Rojas, feroces y temibles, pero se las arregló para conseguir la caída de cada uno de ellos.

3 días más tarde Atrocitus pensó que estaba lista para mostrarle a su viejo mundo lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Twilight voló de regreso a Equestria fuera Canterlot. Ella recarga su anillo con la batería de poder para que no haya ningún inconveniente.

Durante los últimos días las 5 amigas de Twilight, Spike y la Princesa Celestia estaban tratando de pensar en una manera de ir al lugar al que Atrocitus había llevado a Twilight para rescatarla, pero hasta el momento no eran capaces de pensar en algo. La Princesa Celestia aún no había alertado al hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor o a sus padres para que no se preocuparan preocupe.

Twilight estaba en Canterlot y fue caminando normal con su anillo escondido por su melena.

"Twiley!" - Twilight oyó una voz que gritaba emocionada.

Twilight pudo ver a sus padres, junto con su hermano mayor que traía puesta armadura brillante y la Princesa Cadence (ex-niñera potro).

"Twilight siento que no he sido capaz de verte desde que te mudaste a Ponyville querida", dijo la señora Sparkle mientras ella y su esposo acariciaban a su hija.

"Twiley ya que estás aquí tenemos algo que decirte", dijo Shining.

"Shining me propuso matrimonio y acepté!" Cadence dijo emocionada.

"Maravilloso", dijo Twilight con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro "te voy a dar un regalo de compromiso!"

Los Padres de Twilight, Shining y Cadence dieron un paso atrás y miraron preocupados como el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar de color carmesí y como empezó a flotar.

"¿Estás bien Twilight?" -preguntó el señor Sparkle nerviosamente.

"Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida padre!" Twilight dijo mientras aparecía su uniforme de Linterna Roja.

Ella estaba a punto de dispárales cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo "_Twilight ¿qué estás haciendo? Ellos son tu familia y ellos no han hecho nada malo!_"

Twilight voló por delante de ellos y se fue con dirección al castillo de Canterlot.

Dentro la Princesa Celestia estaba hablando con Spike y el resto de las amigas de Twilight.

"No funciona!" la Princesa Celestia gruñó "no importa lo que intente no puedo encontrar ninguna información sobre este tal Atrocitus, los poderes de linterna roja o sobre los Red Lantern Corps!"

"Tenemos que hacer algo!" Rainbow Dash gritó "Atrocitus es un monstruo!"

"Pobre Twilight", dijo Fluttershy "ella debe de estar asustada por ser controlada por aquel monstruo rojo!"

"Yo no diría eso!" oyeron una voz familiar. Se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Twilight entro volando por la ventana y les apunto con su cuerno.

"Listos para la ronda 2?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa.


End file.
